


Shadows are Persona too

by KonataDMC



Series: Persona 4 Fics and One Shit-- I mean Shots. [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Persona 4 Arena - Freeform, Yosuke is missing, Yu gotta save him!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/KonataDMC





	Shadows are Persona too

Curse Yosuke's hyperactive mind. Curse General Teddie. "Persona back into Shadows... huh?" He whispered to himself. Just the thought made him panic. What if it happened to him and he froze, just like he did then, in the incident with Labrys?

He has nightmares. Malevolent dreams where his shadow returns, for real, and he's sat there shaking. Kanji and Teddie would never let him live down that humiliation.

He stared at his ceiling, lost in thought, his phone began to ring and, without averting his gaze, he brought the phone screen to his peripheral view.

It was a number he vaguely recognised, despite the unfamiliarity, he picked up the phone. "Hello?" He asked into the receiver, the phone returned a familiar voice and a greeting."Yosuke, how are ya?"

"Labrys? I'm good, what's going on?" He asks, hoping he's hidden all evidence of his previous thoughts in his voice. "What's with the call?"

"How I'm doin' can wait 'till later." Her voice was panicked. "Look, long story short, you been able to use ya Persona recently?" Her voice threw Yosuke off as well.

"My persona? It's been a while but I should still be able to get it to show up, why?" Yosuke repeated.

"The Shadow Operatives were sent a letter, unda your name. We knew ya weren't like that so we thought dat maybe it's ya shadow?"

Yosuke could hear the uncertainty in her voice. Yosuke hummed, "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. I can check and let you know though," Labrys sighed at the boy's response and hung up.

They agreed that they would call each other again once Yosuke left the TV. Yosuke donned his school uniform and made his way to the Junes Electric Department, hiding from his dad and Teddie. Taking a deep breath he hopped onto the TV.

ONE WEEK LATER.

Yu smiled as he saw Labrys's contact appear on his phone, he looked to Dojima who gave a slight nod and the silver haired male stood up from the table and stood to the side.

"Hey, Labrys." He greeted with a smile. "Yu-kun!" Her voice was panicked. "There's no time to explain! But Yosuke's been missin' for a week!"

Yu's eyes widened in shock. "What?! What happened to him?!" He raised his voice. Catching his uncle's and cousin's attention.

"I asked him if his persona'd been workin' recently and he said he'd find out. I ain't heard from him since." Labrys' voice began to shake and waver, a voice in the background, who Yu assumed to be Aegis, helped her calm down.

"The TV.... The Midnight Channel." Yu cursed himself but he proposed the idea for waiting for the midnight channel and see if Yosuke was in any danger, Labrys sighed but agreed.

* * *

"It's raining," Dojima sighed, he had insisted that he join Yu in watching the midnight channel. Dojima closed the curtain in Yu's room, Nanako lay asleep against his arm due to the late hour.

"3... 2... 1..." Yu began the countdown and once he silently hit zero the room filled with a green glow. Much to Yu's disappointment, a familiar brunet was on the screen. The picture was as clear as day.

'So he is in the TV,' Yu thought to himself. The TV program on for Yosuke was similar to a drama. The golden eyes looked to the screen. "Come find me.... Partner." The Shadow Yosuke spat the nickname they gave each other.

Yu shot up and ran to Junes, surprisingly, although the more he thought about it, it wasn't all that surprising, Yukiko, Chie, Kanji, Naoto and Rise were already there waiting for their leader.

"You guys... you watched the Midnight Channel?" He asked in almost disbelief. They chuckled between themselves. "Yosuke's missing, there was a possibility so we all got together and watched it." Rise wrapped herself around Yu.

Yu smiled at his friends, "Let's go," Everyone nodded in unison. Yu prepared everyone with new equipment and items before going into the TV.

"Rise, can you sense him?" Yukiko asked. "Yeah, he's really close by, Yasogami?" she questioned herself, as if she was unsure of herself.

"Yasogami? From the P-1 Grand Prix?" A voice asked, Kanji clenched his fist. Rise nodded. "Let's go get Yosuke."

They all went over to their alternate school they immediately saw Yosuke, are rather, his shadow. "Yo! Hey guys." The Shadow smirked. "Partner."

He spat once again. The Investigation Team's glances found their way to Yu as the shadow chuckled at the reaction.

"You don't have a right to call Sensei that!" Teddie yelled, The Shadow version of their friend cackled at the bear. "I can never do anything with you guys!"

He held his stomach in one hand and his head with the other. "I speak, you tell me to shut up. I'm quiet and you tell me to say something to lift the mood."

Everyone was shocked to silence. Was that how Yosuke really felt? Yu clenched his jaw.

The grip on Shadow Yosuke's kunai tightened. "This is to do with me--" Yosuke pointed the edge of his blade to Yu. "-and him."

Yu had a feeling that be what Yosuke would say, Shadow or no. Yu frowned, "I beat you" the silver haired male started. "You tell us where Yosuke is." Yu received glances from his friends.

"And if I win." The shadow grinned wider than he had before. "You stay here with me." The gasps from the others didn't have time to show shock when Yu agreed. 

"Yu! You can't!" His expression didn't change. He only responded with "This is the only way to get to Yosuke at the moment."

They couldn't argue, it was true. Their retorts stopped and they stood back as the two boys fought.

"The one with me most injuries after the time limit loses." Yosuke explained the rules which they both agreed on. "Fine with me."

Yu readied readied his battle stance "Aha! I'e always liked your work ethic partner!" He yelled, swinging his kunai. 

Blood spilt onto the floor from Yu's face, arms, and torso. The shadow laughed at his work. Yu collapsed onto the town with the cries of the team behind him.

The shadow walked up to kick the silver haired boy and kicked him while he was down. There wasn't much time left of the clock. Yosuke laughed as he watched the time tick down.

Yu, with whatever strength he could muster in his weakened state, grabbed Yosuke' leg. "Wait, Partner!" Yu looked over to the voice. The real Yosuke, stood there, although slightly bruised.

"Yosuke!" The Investigation Team cried out.

"We both know this isn't what we want!" Yosuke yelled. "Beating my best friend to death?!" Gasps filled the room, the realisation that the shadow was aiming for death. 

"That isn't what I want dammit!" Yosuke clenched his eyes shut. "So yeah! I feel like the comic relief! I don't care, just stop beating up Yu!"

The Shadow paused for a moment, giving Yu the opportunity to retaliate, he grabbed the Shadow's leg again and threw him threw him to the ground. 

"Oh, well-" the shadow growled. "Aren't you suddenly morally virtuous." The real Yosuke hung his head. Yu stood up. "Thanks for the assist Yosuke."

Yu took a step forward but nearly fell face first, but before he could impact the ground, Yosuke caught him in his arms.

"Partner!" He yelled as he caught their leader. "Nice... catch..." He whispered before fainting.

"Yu!"

* * *

Yu groggily woke up with two figures he recognised above him. "Yosuke....? Teddie....?"

"Heya Sensei!" Teddie chirped, making Yu cringe. 

"Dammit Ted, give 'im some space." Yosuke scolded. Teddie chuckled, backing out of the room.

"Yosuke... are you okay?" Yu asked, sitting up.

"I should be asking you that. You took such a beating for me." Yosuke rested his head on Yu's chest. "I'm sorry"

Yu pat Yosuke on his head. "Why did you do it, Partner?" Yu chuckled.

He gently grabbed Yosuke's chin so he looked up to him and used his other hand to move his hair out of the way of his face, before pressing his lips onto Yosuke's.

"I think you can guess why, Yosuke, I could sense the reluctancy from your shadow." Yosuke blushed. 

"I was never good at secrets, huh?" Yosuke chuckled. "Oh I gotta go tell Labrys I'm okay!"

 


End file.
